


Trickster Gets Tricked

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Be gentle, F/M, First time writing Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Sometimes love just needs a little nudge from an angel with a short temper.





	Trickster Gets Tricked

"Hello, darling."

"Balthazar, this is a surprise." You smile, abandoning the dated lore book in front of you.

"Yeah, an unwelcome one." Dean grumbles, reclining against the back of his chair with his arms crossed.

"Dean, always a pleasure." The angel retorts with a smile, moving past the eldest Winchester to give you a hug.

"What brings you to Kansas?" You give him a tight squeeze, one that pales in comparison to the angel's.

"Oh, I was in the, uh, _general_ vicinity and I heard Cassie was hanging about."

"What did you do this time?" Chiding arch of the eyebrow.

"Absolutely nothing, I just need a few moments with dear old Cas and I'll be on my way."

"Heaven forbid you actually stay in one place." All eyes turn to the hunter hovering over his laptop.

"Yes, heaven actually  _doesn't_ forbid that. Some nonsense about angels not being allowed to _leave_ heaven?"

"That's because heaven is short on both angels and grace, the only thing keeping it in the sky." Castiel supplies, descending the stairs with Sam and Gabriel close behind him.

"Cas! Gabe! It's been some time," the blonde angel flashes a grin and beckons his brothers closer.

"Balthazar," Castiel greets with a nod.

"Little brother," Gabriel smiles, clapping him on the shoulder.

"How long's it been?"

"The last time we met, I believe you refused to help us fight Michael." Castiel provides with a meaningful arch of the eyebrow.

"Something I helped with, by the way," Gabriel supplies, slipping past his brothers to stand near you.

"Yes, well, a man can only fake his death so many times."

"Tell that to Gabriel," Sam snorts lightly, taking a seat beside his brother and exchanging an amused smirk.

"Uncalled for, Samsquatch."

Balthazar rolls his eyes, before turning to face you, "did you know that Cas, here, tried to kill me once?"

"I'm sure it came up at some point." You offer a warm, amused smile.

"No, it did _not_ come up." Castiel interjects pointedly, leveling a stern gaze on his brother.

"You always leave out all the best stories, Cassie." Balthazar returns smugly, absently flinging an arm around your shoulders, very visibly, in front of Gabriel, "but, it's a story for another time. For now, Cas, I have some news on that thing you wanted me to check in on."

He doesn't miss Gabriel's meaningful stare, a silent warning to keep his hands off of you.

"Of course."

"Thing?" Dean queries from the table, brows knit together in confusion.

"Some _heavenly_ business." The blonde angel smiles, giving you a quick wink before starting from the room.

"Don't be such a stranger," you remind him, returning to your chair, Gabriel sliding protectively into the seat beside you.

"Of course, darling. I'll come visit again."

"You better."

\----------------

You're in the kitchen, searching for chocolate and some cocoa before bed.

"Where's an archangel when you need him?"

"I'm no archangel, but the angelic aura is close enough."

You jump, spinning to face the smug angel by the door, "Balthazar, do you ever knock?"

"To enter the kitchen? Never." He pushes off the wall and strolls across the dated tiles. "What _are_ you looking for so late at night?"

"Some hot cocoa before bed," you return shortly, turning back to rummaging through the cabinets.

"And the comment about needing a certain archangel?" There's a suggestive hint in his tone, coupled with an expectant tilt of the head and a smug expression.

You pause, meeting the angel's eyes with something akin to embarrassment, "He snaps up good cocoa, okay?"

Balthazar's grin widens, noting the pink flourishing across your cheeks as you divert your gaze back to the cabinet. You don't reach for anything, it serves more as distraction than anything else, and Balthazar knows that look.

"Oh, oh, you're in love with him."

"I'm not in love with him!" The response is too quick and Balthazar knows he's struck the right nerve.

"Oh, please. You two are practically fucking whenever you're in the same room."

Your head snaps to the left, jaw slackened as you scramble for a response. You can find nothing better than an indignant, "Balthazar!"

"I've seen the looks you two throw at each other, the longing, yet reluctant gazes when the other isn't looking. I'd say it's romantic if it weren't so pathetic."

You smack his arm, the pink turning to a deep red the more he talks, "Shut up! Gabriel doesn't think of me like that."

"Really?"

"Balthazar," you square your shoulders, shoving stray fantasies and fuzzy feelings aside in favor of silencing the cocky angel beside you, "I just want some cocoa. I don't want to be psycho analyzed."

"I don't need to psychoanalyze you, love. It's written all over your face."

Your shoulders slump and your chin drops to your chest, "Fine. Yes. I'm _fond_ of Gabriel. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." A rush of air collides with your face and the angel is gone.

"Dick," you grumble, turning back to the counter, only to discover a fresh cup of cocoa sitting in front of you. You drum your fingers on the counter, tensing your jaw before picking it up, "Okay, less of a dick."

You're nearly out of the kitchen when you take a sip and your face sours. The cheeky bastard had slipped whiskey into the mix, not exactly a bonus when you wanted to sleep, but not enough of a deterrent to keep you from drinking the remainder of the cup when you reach your room.

You're not sure what will come of your reluctant surrender, but you'll take it as it comes, for better or for worse.

\--------------

"You're my brother, and I love you, but if you don't get to the point--"

"--Gabriel, for dad's sake, will you sit down and listen to me for once?"

Gabriel narrows his eyes, but reluctantly sits back down, a scowl etched into every inch of his face, "What?"

"You know your little flirtation with Y/N?"

"It's not a flirtation, Balthazar. We're friends."

"Oh God," Balthazar scrubbed at his eyes, "you're both in denial."

"Denial? What the hell are you going on about?"

Balthazar shoots to his feet, hands slamming down onto the table in exasperation, "She's in love with you, you bloody idiot!"

"What?"

"Castiel, help me out here." Balthazar pinches the bridge of his nose, praying that their brother can help him get through to the archangel.

"Do not involve me in this," Castiel returns, eyes still glued on the book in front of him.

"Well, he's obviously not listening to me. He'll listen to you, though. Help me out, Cas!"

"There's nothing to make me understand, Balthazar. Y/N and I are just friends. Do I like her? Yes. Am I going to force her to become romantically involved if she obviously doesn't see me like that? No." Gabriel stands, pushing the chair back.

"Gabriel, I _spoke_ to her. I _know_ that she's interested in you. Why can't you see it?"

"Because _he_ doesn't even like him." Castiel supplies from across the room.

"I thought you weren't getting involved," Gabriel folds his arms, the scowl now directed at his other brother.

"That was before we were addressing your emotional traumas," Castiel closes the book and folds his hands, gazing back at the two expectantly.

"We are _not_ addressing my emotional traumas." Gabriel points at Castiel before turning back to Balthazar, "She's not in love with me, and that's the end of it. Now, both of you, drop this."

"I didn't say that she was in love with you."

Gabriel doesn't turn, already half way to the door, "Drop it!"

Balthazar's shoulders slump as he watches Gabriel's form retreat, heaving a dramatic sigh.

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" Castiel observes, settling against the back of his chair.

"Absolutely not. Those two are going to end up together. I'm tired of their eye-fucking in front of me." He sinks into the chair across from Castiel, "How on earth do you deal with it?"

"I tend to ignore human responses."

"Fair enough. Now, how are we going to get them together?"

"This is your problem," Castiel re-opens his book, paging through for the marked page.

Balthazar reaches across the table and slams the book shut, "No, it's your problem too, Cas. We need to come up with something."

Castiel levels an annoyed look on Balthazar, "How is it my problem?"

Balthazar hesitates for a moment, scrambling for a reason. Castiel pushes his hand off the book and reopens it, only for his brother to narrow his eyes and snatch out from under his hands.

"Because you want to see Gabriel happy. Who knows, maybe she'll fix some of that emotional trauma you mentioned. In any case, I can't do this without you. You've always been his favorite, he'll _listen_ to you."

Castiel's shoulders sag, head tilting in a manner that Balthazar can only interpret as defeat and reluctance combined into one exasperated glare.

"Fine. I'll help you, but if this backfires--"

"--yes, yes, you're in the clear." Balthazar waves off his concerns and grins triumphantly. "Where do we start?"

"If we're going to do this, we need to consult Dean."

"Why? What would the hairy ape know about getting an archangel and a human together?"

"He knows human customs and traditions better than either of us."

"Fair enough, let's talk to the cranky Winchester."

\-------------

"Come on, Y/N! It'll be fun!" Dean follows you back and forth in the kitchen, constantly stepping in the way of whatever dish you need to make yourself some supper.

"I am _not_ going to play truth or dare. It's a kid's game."

"Aren't we all kids at heart?" Dean nudges your arm playfully.

You pause, leveling an unamused glower on the eldest Winchester, "Not when you're a hunter. Where have I heard that particular line before?"

"Okay, okay, mock away. But, we can still have some fun! After dinner, we'll all play in the war room, Balthazar even roped Cas into playing. You don't want to be the spoilsport, do you?"

"Maybe I do." You turn away, checking the water on the stove.

"Gabriel's gonna play." Dean adds in a singsong voice, stealing a glance your way.

You tense and it takes everything you have to keep your voice from cracking, "Is he now? Why would that matter to me?"

Dean's smile fades and he really doesn't want to get into it with you, "Because, we'll have all three angels, so, come play with us. Please."

You turn and Dean adopts a pleading look, puppydog eyes that might even give Sam a run for his money. It's not the look that makes you cave, it's the archangel strolling past the doorway, pausing just long enough to flash you a warm smile.

You swallow the lump in your throat and allow y/e/c to drift back to Dean, "All right. I'll play."

"Great! I'll bring the beers after dinner!"

"Beers?"

" _Drunk_ truth or dare is the _best_ truth or dare, Y/N." Dean strolls out of the room with a victorious bounce in his step and you shake your head.

"I hope he realizes angels can't get drunk off beer."

\--------------

"So? Did she go for it?" Balthazar all but pounces on Dean the moment he rounds the corner.

"She's in. She wouldn't even consider it until Gabriel walked by. Nice timing  Cas." Dean claps his friend on the shoulder with a broad grin.

"Yes, well, Gabriel wanted to retrieve some book from the library."

"What book?" Dean frowns slightly.

"You don't want to know." Balthazar interjects, holding up a hand to silence Castiel. "Doesn't matter, but what _does_ matter is that Gabriel and Y/N get together tonight."

"All right, let's just agree that we start them off slow. A few funny dares, but nothing too serious and we mix it up so they don't feel like targets. Then, we venture near the romance side of things, truths that are cute, but not outright romantic." Dean glances between them, "and then the dares turn a little more...intense. Maybe a kiss? Something small, but not too insignificant."

"Bloody hell, that's your plan? We'll be here all night!"

"We don't want to rush them, Balthazar! They'll spook and then we're back to square one. We do this my way, or not at all."

"Castiel--"

Castiel holds his hand up to cut his brother short, "Dean's right. He knows Y/N better than any of us. We need to do this right the first time, because we won't get a second chance."

The blonde angel glances between the two before folding his arms across his chest and heaving a sigh, "This was my idea to begin with."

"Solid idea, poor plan." Dean returns, almost triumphantly, "just play it cool, and those two lovebirds will be thanking us in the morning."

\---------------

"Are we ready to get this party started?" Dean claps his hand and slides into the chair beside Sam.

"Reluctantly, yes." You lean against the back of your seat, vaguely aware of how closely Gabriel's sitting.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sam asks, looking towards his brother for an explanation.

"Because we never do anything fun. Mom and Jack are out, Michael's dead and Gabriel is alive. I'd say we've earned a night off to drink beer, play games and tell stories."

"Yeah, I'm with Samsquatch, can I leave?"

"Gabriel, optimism, please."

The archangel narrows his eyes but reclines in his chair, sliding an arm across the back of your seat.

"Come on, Gabe, it could be fun." You nudge him lightly, offering a teasing smile.

"How on earth did they get you on the bandwagon?" He questions, returning your smile with a knowing tilt of the head.

Your smile falters and you know he can see the reluctance in your eyes. "I was promised booze," you look to Dean, "gimme."

Dean rolls his eyes and slides a bottle of beer across the table into your waiting hands. You start to pop the cap off, stopping only when Gabriel snaps his fingers the cap disappears. He receives an approving smile and nod from you before you take a sip.

"If you're all done with your petty protests, I was promised a night of confessions and adventures." Balthazar gazes around the table, "Shall we begin?"

"We most certainly shall!" Dean leans forward, "Balthazar, truth or dare?"

"Dare." the angel returns confidently.

"I dare you," Dean glances around the room slowly, green eyes settling on the empty glass and pitcher of what appears to be water next to Sam. He leans forward, snatching up the glass, filling it up halfway before popping open a beer and pouring it in. "To drink this."

"Really? A watery beer? That's the best you can come up with?"

"I can add some more stuff? There's hot sauce in the kitchen." Dean starts to stand, only for Balthazar to slide the glass away.

"Fine, I'll drink the bloody water beer."

The blonde angel sniffs at the glass, expression turning sour when reality hits him. His eyes slowly lift from the glass, a sick look gripping hold, "That wasn't water, was it?"

"Nope." Dean settles against the back of his chair, a smug smile spreading across his lips. "Go on. Drink it."

Balthazar's eyes dart between the cup's contents and Dean before reluctantly lifting it to his lips and chugging it. He coughs and sputters and slams the glass back down, eyes watering, nose wrinkling and a laughing Winchester receiving the darkest look he can muster without vomiting.

"What the hell did you pour in there?" You try to hide the amusement in your voice, but the way Balthazar scowls at you tells you that you didn't do it well enough.

"Vinegar."

"All right, that's going away." Gabriel snaps his fingers, the pitcher vanishing.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Balthazar snaps, conjuring up his own glass of water to wash away the vile taste in his mouth.

"I didn't know until now," Gabriel shrugs, watching his brother down another glass of water.

"No more vomit-worthy dares, Dean."

"That's half the fun, Y/N."

"Well, I'm not cleaning it up and unless you want to, I suggest you find less sickening dares."

"Buzzkill."

"So, Balthazar, still looking forward to an evening of adventures and confessions?" Sam arches an eyebrow, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Samuel, I will not hesitate to smite you."

"Balthazar." Castiel reprimands sternly, leveling something akin to disapproval on his brother.

"You indulge them far too much, Cas."

"I do _not_."

"Anyway, Balthy, you're up." You interject, noting the tension steadily rising.

"Fine," he heaves a sigh and snaps away the glass of water, "Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sam answers quickly, noting the disappointed look in the angel's eyes.

"Sissy. How many _lovers_ have you had?"

Sam's nose scrunches up, confusion and discomfort evident in every inch of his features, "Seriously? _That's_ your question?"

"Just answer it, Sam." Dean nudges him before taking another sip of his beer.

"I don't know...serious or flings?"

"Serious, because Dad only knows how many one night stands you Winchesters have had."

"In that case, two or three."

"That's it?" Balthazar leans forward, gazing at the larger Winchester skeptically.

"What?"

"If I didn’t know better, little bro, I'd say you're looking to become his next lover." Gabriel supplies with a smirk.

"Absolutely not," Balthazar snaps back, folding his arms across his chest.

Gabriel leans closer to your ear, hot breath fanning across warm skin, "He's into Samsquatch."

You giggle, ignoring the curious looks as you clear your throat and look to Sam, "You're up."

"All right. Cas, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Cas isn't taking any chances." You laugh, watching the blue eyed angel fold his hands in front of him.

"Who's your favorite brother, Gabriel or Balthazar?" Sam settles back in his seat, watching Castiel glance between Balthazar and Gabriel.

"I don't have an answer." Casteil returns shortly, blue dropping to the table.

"Just answer the question, Cassie." Balthazar interjects, leaning forward.

"You're both my brothers and I love you very much. Don't make me pick." Cas looks to Sam pleading.

"You gotta answer it, Cas."

The angel's shoulders sag in defeat, "Fine. Balthazar."

"Wait, what?!" Gabriel leans forward, something akin to hurt in his eyes.

"Balthazar has fought by my side on countless occasions. I trust him with my life."

"What about me? I took you two on field trips out of Heaven!"

"Yes, but you were always more of mentor than a brother to get into trouble with." Balthazar supplies, clapping Castiel on the shoulder, "Wars form many bonds, Gabriel, mine just happens to be stronger with Cas."

"I call b.s. What the hell, Cas?" Gabriel narrows his eyes at his brother.

"Let it go, feathers." You smile, patting his shoulder, "Sam put him in an awkward position. He knows not what he says."

"Moving on. Cas, you're up." Dean slaps the table and grins.

"Very well. Dean, truth or dare?"

"Dare." There's a mischievous grin playing at the corner of Dean's lips.

"I dare you to ask Gabriel a truth."

"That...isn't how the game works." Sam frowns.

"We can make an exception." Balthazar offers, "you know, given that Cas is new to this game."

"Cas is the _only_ exception." Gabriel clarifies.

"All right then, Gabriel, I have to ask you a truth." Dean smirks, rubbing his hands together.

"Ask away, Dean-O." Gabriel reclines in his chair, a confident grin etched into his features.

"If you had to pick one human in this room to spend the rest of eternity with, who wouldn't be and why?"

"Y/N." Gabriel answers without missing a beat.

"Why?"

Gabriel hesitates, cautiously glancing between your expectant eyes and Dean's smug look, "Because you two knuckleheads would drive me insane, obviously. Plus, Y/N is more fun," warm honey flickers to you, "she's got the best sense of humor."

A hint of pink flourishes across your cheeks and you divert your eyes to the table in front of you.

"Well, that got sickeningly cute." Balthazar rolls his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shove it, Balthy." Gabriel narrows his eyes at his little brother, smile fading. 

"No family drama." Dean interjects pointedly, "Gabriel, you're up."

"Y/N, truth or dare?" Gabriel smirks.

"Truth."

"Wow, play it safe, why don't you?"

"Can you blame me? It's _you._ " You scoff lightly, leveling an amused look on the archangel.

"Fair enough. If you could go _anywhere_ in the world, where would it be?"

"Disneyland." You settle against the back of your chair.

"Seriously?" Dean arches an eyebrow, " _Disneyland_ _?_ "

"Leave me and my inner child alone, Dean." You stick your tongue out at the eldest Winchester, who holds up his hands in mock surrender.

"You're up, sugar."

"Everyone's been picked, so, Balthazar, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Someone didn't learn his lesson," Dean mumbles to Sam.

"It's Y/N, she isn't a sadistic _bastard_ like you." The blonde angel narrows his eyes at Dean.

"Play nice." You chide, "I dare you to...remain silent for the next five minutes."

"Oh please, that's simple." Balthazar scoffs.

"Prove it." You smirk smugly, propping your chin on your fist.

"Fine, I nominate Dean to go next on my behalf."

"...that's uncharacteristically nice of you." Gabriel frowns slightly, exchanging a concerned glance with you.

"Oh please, its because I want something to entertain me while I sit here in silence." Balthazar rolls his eyes and settles against the back of his chair, arms folded.

"Fair enough."

"All right, Y/N, truth or dare?" Dean leans forward with a smug smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I don't trust you, so truth."

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!"

"You made Balthazar drink vinegar beer!" You gesture to the angle beside you, who nods his head.

"And it tasted like rubbish!" He remarks in the back of your mind.

Your eyes snap to his, a stern look etched into your features, "Talking includes telepathy, Balthazar!"

He scowls and Gabriel snorts beside you.

"That includes angle radio, too!"

"He says he doesn't like this game." Castiel remarks, glancing between his brother and you.

"Tough, he said he wanted to play. Y/N, what's it gonna be? Still playing it safe?" Dean interjects, ignoring the glower from the blonde angel.

"Fine, dare."

A wicked grin slips across Dean's lips, "I dare you to sit in Gabriel's lap for the next five minutes."

"No!" You protest a little too quickly for them not to notice the red flourishing across your cheeks.

"Oh, come on, sugar. It won't be that bad." Gabriel chuckles lightly, sliding out his chair a little.

You turn your glare to Gabriel, "I _will_ burn you with holy oil."

"You most certainly will not." Castiel protests, leveling a stern gaze on you.

"Relax, Cas, she's joking." Sam assures him, hazel drifting to you. That's when he notices the serious expression, "Oh, she most definitely wasn't joking..."

Balthazar tries to hide his laugh, but fails miserably until the back of your hand connects with his shoulder, "You're next, Balthy." His smile fades and they can almost see his wings tuck a little closer around him, as if they could see the celestial plane.

"All right, all right, the only wings getting fried are the Kentucky kind we're getting for lunch tomorrow. Y/N, sit your ass down on Gabriel. Gabriel, behave yourself."

"Don't I always, Dean-O?" The archangel rolls his eyes, and he gestures you closer.

"No, you don't." You retort, slowly easing yourself onto his lap, yelping in surprise when he winds his arms around your waist, and pulls you all the way against his chest.

Crimson burns your cheeks and you scramble to collect yourself, trying to ignore how suddenly self-conscious you are about where his hands rest, thumb gently rubbing a patch of skin beneath your flannel.

Dean arches an eyebrow, but smiles, "Looks good to me, you're up."

You huff, "Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dare me to get off Gabriel's lap."

"That's _not_ how the game works, Y/N." Dean jumps in, "Cas is the only exception."

"Fuck off, Winchester." You stick out your tongue, "Fine. Sam, I dare you to smack your brother."

"Hey!" Dean's promptly silenced when Sam swats his shoulder with a laugh, "Sam!"

"What? It was a dare." The youngest Winchester grins, leaning away when Dean smacks him back.

You smirk slightly, jolting when the archangel's fingers move to rest on your hips, "Sam's up." You try to hide how aware of the angel's hands you are, but you realize he can read every thought tearing through your stumbling brain--not that he would.

"Right, Y/N," Sam turns his attention to the archangel, "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Dean nudges Sam under the table, and Sam sits up a little straighter, shooting his brother a pointed look, "I dare you to sit in Gabriel's lap for twenty more minutes."

"Seriously? They got to you, too?" You roll your eyes, arms folding across your chest as Gabriel's hands snake around your waist.

Sam shrugs meekly and sinks into his chair, avoiding your gaze.

"Unbelievable. You're all unbelievable." You throw your hands up in defeat.

Balthazar gestures to himself, confusion evident.

"Don't play innocent with me, you're probably the instigator."

"Well, you're not wrong." Dean snickers.

"Can't say I'm surprised." You return evenly, narrowing your eyes at the angel beside you.

"Why's that?" Gabriel questions suddenly, leaning around you to gaze upwards.

The color drains from your face and you redirect your attention to the table in front of you, "No reason."

"I think there's a _very_ good reason." Dean returns.

"Shut up, Dean."

"Y/N, what's he talking about?" Gabriel's voice drops, and he gently turns your frame enough for him to catch a clear glimpse of your face.

"It's nothing."

"Sugar." There's a shadow of concern in glistening gold as he tilts your chin towards him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Gabe."

"Why not?"

"I'm just--"

"All right, five minutes are up and I've watched about as much of this bloody soap opera as I can stomach." Balthazar interrupts abruptly, pushing to his feet, "Gabriel, Y/N is in love with you. Y/N, the archangel is head over heels for you. Now just fucking kiss already, you're making me sick."

Your jaw slackens, frozen in the archangel's arms and suddenly you're too scared to meet his gaze. You jolt when his fingers brush against your jaw, turning you to face him. 

"Is that true?" Disbelief grips hold and you can read it in every inch of his features.

You nod slowly, "I guess, yeah. I didn't know how to tell you--"

You're swiftly silenced by his lips pressed against yours, tugging you close and every nerve ignites when his fingers tangle in your hair.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought it'd be." Dean remarks after a moment.

"That's what happens when you're direct," Balthazar's lips curl upwards into a self-satisfied smirk.

"Great, now that they're making out, what do you propose _we_ do?" Sam arches an eyebrow.

"Leave." Gabriel snaps, pulling back long enough for you to catch your breath.

"How about _you_ two leave and get a room?" Dean retorts, waving towards the door.

"What do you say, sugar?" Gold finds y/e/c.

"Let's go." You lean closer, pressing a line of soft, sensual kisses down his jaw and it's all the incentive he needs to snap his fingers and the two ot you disappear.

"Well, that's a job well done," Balthazar claps his hands together, collapsing back into his chair, glancing around expectantly, "Who's next?"

"No."

\-------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I spent three months struggling to finish it and I'm quite pleased with how it ended.
> 
> Leave a kudo/comment and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> ~ Phantom


End file.
